Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/24
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XXIV | sekcja3=Nad Słuczą | poprzedni=Rozdział XXIII | następny=Rozdział XXV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXIV Nad Słuczą W osobnym przedziale Andzia wciśnięta w kątek ławki oddawała się smutnym rozmyślaniom. Wyznała Hadziewiczowi rozmowę z Kościeszą, podkreślając głównie fakt, że ojczym chciał ją przemocą wywieźć za granicę i kategorycznie orzekł, że na związek z Andrzejem za nic nie pozwoli. Jednakże Hadziewicz z niektórych jej niedomówień i z jej zakłopotania łatwo dopowiedział sobie resztę. Domyślił się wiele po jej wzburzeniu, przed ucieczką z Turzerogów, teraz umocnił straszne swe posądzenia i... zadrżał ze zgrozy. - Myślałem, że on łakomy tylko na majątki, a ta bestia... ot hańba!... Handzia była w rozterce. W podnieceniu opuszczała Turzerogi, pragnąc tylko, aby Kościesza jej nie dogonił i nie zawrócił despotycznie z powrotem, lecz gdy już pociąg ruszył, ścisnęło się serce dziewczyny bólem, owiał ją przykry niepokój, aż dławiący, poczucie samotności, żal zadomem. Wszystkie te uczucia rozszlochały się w niej i jęły dokuczać. Oczy zmarłej matki prześladowały ją, oczy smutne, pełne wymowy tak plastycznej, jakby żyły i troszczyły się o córkę. Andzia modliła się do matki, błagając jej ducha o ratunek, o radę. Co teraz z nią będzie?... Jest bezdomna, bo jakkolwiek jedzie do swego majątku, ale będąc niepełnoletnią nie może go jeszcze objąć we własne posiadanie. Podlega prawnej opiece Kościeszy i przygodnej Hadziewicza. Ojczym na mocy prawa może ją znowu styranizować. Administrator, człowiek bardzo życzliwy, ale obcy, przy tym wymówił już posadę w Toporzyskach i Kościesza pozbędzie się go w każdej chwili. Więc nie ma oparcia?... Jechać do ciotki, Hołowczyńskiej, jedynej krewnej daleko, aż na Podlasie, niemożliwe! Stara kobieta nie zrozumiałaby tragedii Andzi, przeciwnie byłaby oburzona za śmiały, ryzykowny krok dziewczyny. Zresztą Tarłówna znała tę ciotkę bardzo mało. Miała więcej zaufania do Hadziewiczów. Ale co będzie potem, co się stanie? Znajdzie oto w Toporzyskach ucieczką chwilową, pierwszy instynkt samoobrony tam wskazał jej drogę, lecz co dalej... Wszak to nie załatwia sprawy. Hadziewiczowie nie mogą być stałymi jej opiekunami, choć obecnie są jedynymi. Jest ktoś inny, najbliższy i najdroższy... Andrzej. On ją weźmie w opiekę, a wówczas już może być spokojna. On się nie ulęknie Kościeszy, nikogo, wezmą ślub i na wieki całe będą razem, nierozerwalnym połączeni węzłem. Potężny przypływ uczucia rozkołysał serce Handzi. Zapragnęła całym swym jestestwem widoku ukochanego. Aby on był z nią, aby jak najprędzej! Zawiadomić go zaraz, natychmiast o swym wyjeździe z Turzerogów. Przyjedzie do Toporzysk, Andrzej drogi, Jędrek, Jędrek serdeczny! - wołało żywiołową mocą w rozegzaltowanej duszy dziewczęcej. Andzia nie myśląc już o swych smutkach, nie rozważając przykrego położenia, żyła nadzieją, że oto idzie ku niej ogromne szczęście, że teraz zabłyśnie radość i wesele, i stanie się niezmącone, niewysłowione, ich własne. Hadziewicz zdumiał na widok zmiany, jaka w niej zaszła; zdawało się, że zorza poranna skierowała na nią swój złotoróżowy wzrok. Gdy spytał ją o powód tej świetlistości wewnętrznej, odrzekła wesoło, z uśmiechem pełnym pogody. - Bo nie mam się czego martwić, teraz zobaczę pana Andrzeja i... on już mnie nie opuści. - Oj to, to, detyno, serdeńko, takiej opieki ci potrzeba. A przemożna to tarcza i bezpieczna. Ho, ho!... * * * Andrzej Olelkowicz po powrocie z Turzerogów zamknął się u siebie rozwścieczony. Pomimo próśb i tłumaczeń stryja, który wstrzymywał bratanka od kroków gwałtownych, młody pan postanowił nieodwołalnie porwać Andzię. Zapowiedział stryjowi, że zawiezie Tarłównę do Krasnosiełek, gdzie ciotka zaopiekuje się dziewczyną do czasu ślubu, ten zaś nastąpi prędko, bo Kościesza w takich warunkach zmuszony będzie ulec. Andrzej nie dbał o skandal, nic go świat nie obchodził, pragnął tylko wydrzeć Andzię z tej jaskini węża, bo przeczuł już, odgadł wyraźnie jego bezczelny plan. Że Andzia zgodzi się na ten średniowieczny sposób zdobywania szczęścia, nie wątpił, wiedział, że ufa mu ikocha go nade wszystko. On szalał za nią. Przez czas walki i ciągłych zmagań się, przez tęsknotę, miłość jego dla niej osiągnęła zenit, nie rozumiał życia bez niej, była dlań jedynym celem, natchnieniem jego ducha. NIe czuł się na siłach dłużej prowadzić bezskutecznej walki i... nie miał cierpliwości, tym bardziej, że Kościesza sam mówił niedwuznacznie, iż chce wyjechać, a nie pojedzie przecież sam. Skryje ją gdzieś za granicą i będzie ją bezpiecznie osnuwał siecią swej podłej intrygi. Więc nie tylko porwać ją dla siebie, ale trzeba ją ratować. Co powie na to opinia ludzka, to drobnostka. Jeśli wśród ludzi kulturalnych nie ma porywań, to niechże nie będzie i takich barbarzyńskich jednostek, jak Kościesza. Wobec podobnych typów tylko gwałt jest możliwy. Postępował dotychczas jak człowiek etyczny, lecz ignorowano wszelkie jego normalne zabiegi, zbezczeszczono jego honor i szlachectwo, sponiewierano jego miłość. Dobrze! Stanie się teraz mniej kulturalny, zabili w nim światowca, będzie dzikim najeźdźcą. Ale dopnie swego! Olelkowicz po paru godzinach samotności wezwał Fedora i odbył z nim tajną, krótką rozmowę, po czym osobny posłaniec pojechał do Grześka. Gdy zapadł gęsty zmrok wrześniowy, Andrzej miotał się straszliwie, targał nim niepokój i piekielna podnieta. Grześ przyjechał późnym wieczorem. W gabinecie Olelkowicza Fedor i borowy wilczarski słuchali rozkazów młodego pana, przejęci swą rolą niesłychanie i tak pewni siebie, jakby podobne wyprawy awanturnicze były ich powszednim chlebem. Plan polegał na tym, że Grześko miał się wślizgnąć o świcie do ogrodu turzerogskiego i rzucić kartkę do okna Andzi, wzywając ją do wyjścia nad stawy, gdzie była zupełnie głucha, nieuczęszczana część parku. Tam miał czekać Andrzej, opodal za pasieką krzewów zarośniętą gęstwiną, Fedor z końmi, czwórką najprzedniejszych biegunów prokopyszczskiej stajni, zaprzężonych do zakrytego powozu. Zależało wszystko od zręczności Grześka i zgody Andzi, lecz o to Andrzej nie miał obaw. Grześko zaś wybornie pojmował swe wielkie posłannictwo. Olelkowicz postanowił wyjechać za parę godzin. Młody pan zahartowywał w sobie zimną krew, zmuszał do spokoju rozhulany temperament i werwę junacką, wichrem pędzącą go naprzód. Na krótko przed wyjazdem wręczono mu telegram. Rozerwał kopertę niecierpliwie. Pewno jakieś majątkowe głupstwo - pomyślał niechętnie. "Wyjechałam z Hadziewiczem do Toporzysk. Anna." Przeczytał i zmartwiał. Krew zastygła mu w żyłach. Nie zdołał na razie zorientować się, kim jest Hadziewicz, którego nie znał, ale od razu pojął, że stało się coś strasznego i że to nie wyjazd, lecz gwałtowna ucieczka. Zamiar porwania runął w gruzy jednym zamachem, lecz mógł runąć z innego powodu, gdyby Kościesza wywiózł Andzię. Andrzej krzyknął donośnie, bez treści, jedynie pod wpływem gwałtownego zdenerwowania. Wypełniło go na wskroś szczęście, że ona jest już wolna od Kościeszy. Wpadł do Grześka i spytał porywczo: - Kto to jest Hadziewicz? - Pan Hadziewicz? A toż pełnomocnik Toporzysk i Drakowa. - Prawda, prawda!Zapomniałem!... Konie dla mnie, żywo Fedor!... - Już, jasny panie? Czy i my?... - Nie pojedziemy tam... Jadę na dworzec! Hej! Ani minuty dłużej. Konie! Olelkowicz gorączkował się. Unosił go zapał. - Zuch moja dziewczyna! Handziu, Handziu! - zawołał entuzjastycznie opuszczając Prokopyszcze. * * * Cichy, złotem przytykany, pełen sytości jesiennej wieczór nad Słuczą był świadkiem ich spotkania. Powitali się tak, jakby sam Bóg złączył im ręce. Dostojna chwila zwiesiła nad ich rozmarzonymi głowami baldachim szczodrych i wzniosłych upojeń, sypały się zeń róże karminowe, pogrążając serca tych dwojga w aromacie rozkosznych uczuć, przeżyć jedynych na świecie, natchnień bezkresnych. Dusze ich spoiły się, zatonęły w sobie i wzajemnie piły czar. Wszechmocna miłość rozwinięte swe kielichy, słodyczą nalane, chyliła ku nim hojnie, by czerpali miód ziemski, bogom przynależny. Sączyła im kroplę po kropli słoneczny płyn ideałów, w bieli kwiatów poczęty, dla wybrańców przeznaczony. Dla tych, co potrafili go odszukać, przepyszną koronę kwiatu roztulić i wydobyć najszczytniejszą esencję. Biel cudnego kielicha miłości znaleźli i zdobyli, niepokalana była barwa ich miłosnych zachwytów, lecz pijąc dłużej z tej królewskiej czary, purpurą jęli ją okraszać, gorącą falą własnej krwi rumienić jej płatki, by stała się tak pełna życia jak pełna była ideałów. Takie bogate, magnackie kwiaty odczuwali w sobie, kwitły im one w oczach zawrotnie miłujących się, kwitły na ustach i stąd najsilniej nasiąkały szkarłatem. Andzia poczuła w sobie niebywały żar, coś w niej kipiało. Odmiennie uderzały młode tętna. Andrzej zarażał ją własnym huraganem pożądań. Przyszedł na nich moment niezwykłych zjawisk, gdzie już nie wystarczała sama biel kwiatu miłości, gdzie już nie tylko dusze mówiły, ale krew hucząca, młoda jak maj, a świeża, a wartka, a rozpalona podnietą wołała ku sobie, hasła swe wyzywając... Nurzali się w szczęściu, zajaśniało im ono nagle po dniach mroków i tęsknoty. Odświeżali wspomnienia wiosenne, w zagrodzie Grześka przy Watażce. Teraz zwierzali Słuczy swe wyznania, pragnienia i szał wrzących serc. A rzeka zbierała te wonne okruchy na fale błękitnozłote i niosła je hen, z szumem zapienionych nurtów w dal szarawą. Gwarzyły fale do wtóru ich pieśni, gędźba rzeki była akordem do melodyjnych nut, które oni tworzyli jak wirtuozi. Ognistość rzeki dostrajała się do ich fantazji twórczych, dźwięczały im rapsodie, burzliwe tą rozkoszną zawieruchą, jaką budzi miłość. Epopeę duchową wznosili do szczytów, błądząc niby w złocistym tumanie z tym swoim poematem_cudem i z uśpioną chwilowo beztroską. Dwa duchy uniesione w przestwór - to oni, z ziemi wzięli tylko to, co jest najpiękniejszego: ogień i purpurowe kwiaty. Białe lilie znajdą i w obłokach. Hadziewiczowie patrzyli z radością na ekstatyczną miłość młodych. Trapiły ich tylko obawy, kiedy i jak mniej błękitna rzeczywistość ukaże swe oblicze. A może ta jasność już na zawsze rozproszy mroki?... Czy możliwe jest na świecie prawdziwe szczęście?... Czyżby ci młodzi odkryli skarb... czy na długo?... Wszak nawet słońce chmurami się zasnuwa... Staruszkowie wierzyli w złotą nić przeznaczenia młodych.